Lens actuators may find utility in a number of applications, including, for example, digital cameras and/or cameras incorporated into cellular phones and/or other portable electronic devices. Lens actuators may be used to adjust the position of one or more lenses in an effort to improve image quality. For example, a camera may implement an auto-focus function, where an image may be analyzed and adjustments made to the position of one or more lenses to correct the focal length. For another example, vibrations may be detected and adjustments made to the positioning of one or more lenses to compensate for camera movements resulting from the vibrations.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural and/or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate the discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict the application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense and the scope of claimed subject matter defined by the appended claims and their equivalents.